AlternNote: Character Profiles
by GraphicxBliss
Summary: These are character profiles for my fanfiction so you have a basic understanding of them before I start typing the story.


**For my fanfiction I thought I'd make profiles for my 3 original characters so you have a basic understanding of them before i write the**

**actual story.**

**Claimer: I may not own anything to do with Death Note but I do own my characters**

* * *

**Character Profile A: Emily "Everclear" Joon**

Real Name: Arjeta Jiawei, Age: 14, Birthday: April 12th/ 1990, Height: 5'2, Weight: 91 pounds, Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea

Hair: Short, shaggy, dark blue, Eyes: Yellow-Green, Gender: Female

Likes: Music, inventing, building inventions, hugs, kisses, holding hands, love in general, potatoes, coffee, tea, sweets, walking around

in t-shirt and underwear, painting, playing piano and guitar, shopping, odd fasion, colour, dancing, guys && girls etc.

Dislikes: Un-necessary fighting, racism, yams (sweet potatoes), winter, bugs/spiders, thongs, people with inflated self-esteems,

country music, plastic utensils, bad grammar, peach yogurt & being alone.

Special Talent: Inventing, building inventions, can repair almost anything. Fluent in 13 different languages; English, Korean,

Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, French, Italian, Spanish, Thai, Polish, Swedish, Filipino, Portugese & Albanian.

Best Friends: Sloan McKenzie && Jay Malone. Soon-to-be-friends: Matt, Mello & Near

Ethnicity: 25% Korean 25% Japanese & 50% Albanian

Miscellaneous: Apparent 2nd cousin to L, orphaned at age 6 after parents and 5 siblings were murdered in the middle of a war between North and South Korea, met Jay at 7 and Sloan at 8. Was inducted into Wammy's House at age 14 after long time caretaker and old colleague to Quillsh Wammy, Beatrice Caine died from pancreatic cancer. Has eyebrow (left) and septum piercing and large black and white memorial portrait of her late family tattooed on entire back.

* * *

**Character Profile B: Sloan McKenzie**

Real Name: Stacey Keehl, Age: 14 (15 in December), Birthday: December 13th/ 1989, Height: 5'5, Weight: 104 pounds,

Birthplace: Unknown, Hair: Medium length, golden blonde, Eyes: Rich Brown, Gender: Female

Likes: Breakdancing, sports, vanilla pudding,

vanilla flavored things, street fighting, the colour pink, poetry, baking, fireworks, motorcycles, baggy hoodies, Math,

Triganometry & Physics.

Dislikes: Butterscotch pudding, tight clothing, Black-Eyed Susans (flowers), morning, small children in general, humid weather,

being mistaken for a boy (only happens when hair isn't in a ponytail), soap opera's, spelling, grammar etc.

Special Talents: A complete math genius (although her gruff attitude wouldn't lead you to think that), can do triganometry, calculus, factoring, algebra, polynomials etc. without a calculator. Expert breakdancer and brilliant poet.

Best Friends: Jay Malone && Emily Joon. S.T.B.F: Mello, Near & Matt

Miscellaneous: Although it's not discovered in the beginning, Sloan is Mello's twin sister, orphaned since birth, scattered through many foster homes before settling with Emily, Jay and Beatrice. Fiesty with a passion for breakdancing, poetry and fighting, Sloan is the last girl on Earth you want to piss off.

Ethnicity: Unknown

* * *

**Character Profile C: Jay Malone**

Real Name: Jenessa Idonea, Age: 14, Birthday: September 1st/1990, Height: 5'7, Weight: 95 pounds, Birthplace: Paris, France,

Hair: Tightly curled, long, dark brown, Eyes: Hazel, Gender: Female

Likes: Psychology, the Human Mind, biology, chemistry, DNA, playing the cello, reading mystery novels and medical texts, meditation,

chrysanthymums, observing others' actions, Anthropology, Lacuna Coil etc.

Dislikes: Loud environments ( except if it's just Sloan and Emily bickering), pointless arguments, being wrong, being shy, red meat (beef/pork)

Special Talents: Has an IQ of 142, Jay's main interests are science and Anthropology. She plays the cello very well and is good with computers

Best Friends: Emily Joon && Sloan McKenzie. S.T.B.F: Near, Mello & Matt

Ethnicity: 50% French, 50% Nigerian

Miscellaneous: Jay was the only child of two CEO's who were killed in an unfortunate plane crash when she was seven. She was taken in by Beatrice and became Emily's new little sister and they were later joined by Sloan. She is the tallest, smartest and youngest of the trio. Like Emily, almost nothing bothers her but she has a wild temper if you succeed in pissing her off.


End file.
